


burn

by wormcrimes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Shotgunning, This is DUMB, snotacon - Freeform, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormcrimes/pseuds/wormcrimes
Summary: a weapon to surpass metal gear. this huge fuckin joint lol





	1. P1

“Christ almighty, why is the AC not on?” Hal asked, stripping down to his shorts and boxers, spreading out as much as he could on his tiny bed shoved into the corner. 

“AC’s busted,” replied Dave, having already taken the liberty of stripping down to try and combat the heat. 

Getting up from his tiny bed in the other corner of the dorm, he lazily shuffled over to the singular dingy window, propping it open further with a textbook that had been laying on the floor. It didn’t help much though, as the early-autumn weather provided no breeze, and the open window providing a miniscule amount of ventilation (really, it was just letting more warm air in, but Dave refused to believe otherwise). 

“That better?” Dave asked before throwing himself back onto his bed. 

“Probably not, but I appreciate the effort,” Hal sighed, grabbing his phone off the stack of boxes acting as a makeshift nightstand to mindlessly browse Anitwitter. 

He really did appreciate the effort from Dave. Ever since the beginning of this semester, sharing a room with Dave had been nothing but a mix of delight and pain. Hal appreciated the small things Dave had been doing for him, but he also tried to ignore the fact that these small things Dave had been doing for him had also been doing something to him. Hal didn’t have time for a crush; he needed to focus on his studies, and Dave was making that hard without even trying. 

He heard some shuffling from Dave’s side of the small room, but paid no attention as the heat started to get to him, making Hal the tiniest bit drowsy. 

“Do you mind if I?” Dave questioned, breaking the silence. Hal looked over and saw Dave holding up a small baggie of weed. 

“Oh. Go ahead,” Hal said, sounding too much like he did mind, when in reality he was just shocked. At least Dave was considerate enough to ask but this did make Hal a little uncomfortable to his own surprise. 

Not uncomfortable at the fact that Dave was rolling a joint next to him, but uncomfortable at the fact that he had never smoked and he didn’t know if it was okay to ask Dave to teach him. It had never been a huge desire of Hal’s, moreso a ‘I’ll do this once just to say I’ve done it’ sort of deal. 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Dave’s nimble fingers packed the joint with cannabis, working with precision as he had clearly done this many times before. Dave finished rolling the joint and lit up the end of it, turning towards Hal to catch him peeking. He took a long drag and blew the smoke out in all in one smooth motion. 

“Wanna try?” asked Dave, gesturing towards the joint. 

“Yes and no,” Hal replied nervously, looking down to avoid eye contact and mess around with his phone some more. “I’ve never smoked anything before.” 

“C’mere,” Dave said, making room for Hal on his roomy twin bed. 

Hal set down his phone and climbed onto the bed, sitting across from Dave. 

“It’s real easy, take it between your lips, inhale the smoke into your mouth first, then another breath into your lungs,” Dave explained like it was nothing. 

“So I’m technically taking two breaths?” Hal questioned, making sure he knows what to do as to not embarrass himself in front of someone who makes this whole process look easy. This was going to be a mess. 

“If you want to think of it that way, sure,” Dave said, passing the joint to Hal. 

Hal sighed, bringing the joint up to his lips with shaking hands. 

“It’s all good, you’ve got this,” Dave reassured, noticing Hal’s anxiety building up. “Don’t expect to be perfect on the first try.” 

That seemed to calm Hal’s nerves as he brought the joint to his mouth. The first inhale was fine, but with the second came the burn and realization that he had run out of air. He started coughing violently as his lungs burned, not use to the intake of anything besides oxygen.   
“Sorry,” Hal said between coughs, his cheeks flushed with warmth. “That hurt way more than I expected it to.” 

“It’s alright. If that’s too much, there’s another way we can do this,” Dave replied smoothly, taking back the joint and taking another drag. 

“Oh?” Hal questioned nervously, adjusting his glasses and straightening himself up. He had already embarrassed himself enough in front of Dave, so he had nothing left to lose at this point, except for Dave’s interest in him and his dignity.   
Who was he kidding, Dave had no interest in him. 

“Shotgunning,” Dave said simply, looking up at Hal’s confused and still flustered face. 

“Explain?” 

“Basically, you breathe in the smoke as I blow it into your mouth.” 

“Oh,” Hal said, trying to act calm and collected, while the thought of Dave’s mouth being that close to his flooded his mind.

"Wanna try it?"


	2. P2

“Don’t feel pressured or anything, I just figured it would be easier that way,” Dave said nonchalantly, taking another long drag.

“Okay,” Hal replied, feeling hesitant about saying anything more than that before considering his options. 

On one hand, he could try this shotgunning thing with Dave and really make a fool out of himself. But on the other much more enticing hand, he could return to his bed and call it a day, pretending none of this ever happened.

“So how does shotgunning work again?” Hal said, breaking the silence. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot as Dave’s gaze met his, eyes half-lidded and lips wrapped around the tip of the joint. Hal tried not to stare. 

“Well, you’re gonna have to get closer for starters. Like, a lot closer,” Dave replied, making more room for Hal in what little he had left. “And I don’t know how comfortable you are with people being in your personal bubble, but this works a lot better if we get our mouths as close as possible.”

Hal was a little annoyed that Dave had said that like it was nothing. Did he even know what he was doing to Hal’s heart? Rude. 

Hal shuffled over to Dave on his knees, sitting down on his feet when he felt he was close enough. His legs immediately began to fall asleep. 

“Comfy?” Dave asked, shifting his body towards Hal’s. 

“Yup,” Hal lied. 

“All right. If you start to get uncomfortable or are going to cough in my face, just shove me away, okay?” Dave said, getting ready to take a drag. 

“Okay,” Hal replied, trying to look anywhere but Dave’s lips around the joint.   
Hal watched intently as Dave took a long drag, puffing his cheeks out slightly to hold the smoke. Hal moved in closer as Dave tilted his head up towards him. With the joint in one hand, Dave gently placed the other on the back of Hal’s neck, moving him until their lips were inches apart from each other. Hal opened his mouth, preparing for the burn in his lungs, as Dave began to exhale. 

Dave kept his eyes shut, maybe out of courtesy or out of habit, but nonetheless, Hal was glad he didn’t see him struggling to keep track of Dave’s lips, or where the smoke was going, or the shocked look on Hal’s face when he managed to inhale some of the smoke and hold it. Hal was so proud of himself that he forgot to prepare himself for the burn. 

He shoved Dave back slightly and coughed into his shirt. Dave’s hand, which had been resident to the back of Hal’s neck this entire time, fell and found itself rubbing calmingly on Hal’s back. 

“Sorry,” Hal said sheepishly, leaning slightly into Dave’s warm hand. 

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Dave reassured, rubbing Hal’s back slowly. “Practice makes perfect, right?” Dave put the joint to his lips, stopping before taking a drag. “Only if you want to though.” 

“I do,” Hal replied, a lot more seriously than he had intended to. 

“Alright,” Dave said, inhaling and motioning for Hal to come closer. 

Dave’s hand landed on Hal’s neck again, making Hal’s heart jump. With Dave’s eyes closed, Hal figured he could take this chance to peek at Dave. And his lips just kept getting closer. 

Closer. 

And closer. 

And- 

“Did you inhale?” Dave asked, pulling away. 

Shit. 

“Shit, I kind of messed that one up. Sorry,” Hal said, hoping his burning face didn’t give anything away. 

“S’alright,” Dave replied lazily, his body relaxing more and more as they smoked. 

“Last try and then I’ll leave you alone,” Hal said in a panic, scooting closer to Dave.

He didn’t want to leave Dave alone, but the fear of messing this up again overwhelmed him, leaving his thoughts panicked and irrational. Or maybe it was the weed. Everything had started to become a little hazy, so Hal blamed the weed. 

“Smoking alone is sad, just get over here,” Dave said, squaring up to Hal. 

His lips around the joint. 

His face getting closer.

His lips getting closer. 

His lips. 

Lean in and-

Hal pressed his lips against Dave’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh what now lol


End file.
